A Love Story in 50 takes
by Wamakai
Summary: A 50 theme challenge. Hope you like it!


**I've never done one of these before and I thought I would challenge myself as an author. I saw this fifty prompt list from LJ and I couldn't resist... I hope you like it, It's my first attempt so please be kind? Thank you**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters or locations depicted here. The theme challenge list is from Live Journal. Otherwise I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

**Speak**

Any time she opened her mouth to speak, he found himself braced – for a long winded one-sided conversation, but he didn't mind. She had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

**Touch**

She found it hard not to reach out her fingers and brush his hair out of his face so she could watch him sleep...

**Memory**

He had lifted an eyebrow and she had turned a suspicious shade of red. Then he had leaned in, curious as to whether she could turn any redder. He didn't see more after that but the sweet memory of it, though he refused to notice it, had coloured his own face ever so slightly.

**Innocence**

She had gasped the first time his hand had slipped under her shirt. For one breathless moment, they had stared into each others' eyes and he had noticed what was wrong this time. She had never done this before...

**Smile**

Hibari Kyoya never smiled. That was a fact. This was why, when she saw the tiny smile grace his features as he petted Hibird, she couldn't help herself and she squealed with delight. That had effectively wiped the smile away.

**Ways and Means**

He could never underestimate her. She had managed to pull him from his work and wake him from his nap without inviting his wrath. Miura Haru knew what she wanted and went after it with a vengeance the likes of which he had never seen before.

**Belief**

She had been captured and her captors all laughed and scoffed at her. They had no idea what was coming. When he came for her (not if, he would definitely come) she would have liked him to start by punching out the lights of the big one with the stupid grin.

**Linger**

He had never stayed long enough with her after kissing her so thoroughly. She could never feel the warmth. She felt it today when he had held her a moment longer than necessary and smiled. She could still feel his strong arms around her...

**Tears**

She had come to him having wiped all her tears and she'd even made sure her eyes were not puffy any more. She didn't want him to worry, but he had known as soon as she had walked in the door and her tears had started again. It had taken half an hour of convincing and a lot of side-tracking to stop him from killing her boss.

**Ornaments**

Decoration had always been her forte. The Christmas tree costume that she had made and worn to show off to him, even with all its ornaments, was ridiculous at best, but seeing her smile the way she did made him think that maybe he would hold back on the criticism for now.

**Coup de Foudre (Love at First Sight)**

When had it happened, he wondered as he idly rubbed her arm. When had he started to get attached to her? It had to be the very first time he had seen her fawn over the brown-haired herbivore and had felt something that was not quite as cold as his irritation and not quite as heated as rage.

**Expectations**

She shouldn't have expected him to understand. She shouldn't have expected him to repay her the way she wanted to. She shouldn't have expected an ideal relationship. She didn't expect him at all to give her the gift he did nor did she expect him to crush her to him offering her comfort when she had thrown her arms around him tearfully.

**Fate**

If he wanted to believe in fate, he would have. Nothing happened by fate. Nothing was pre-destined. But from the moment she had shyly lifted herself on tippy toes to kiss his cheek, he had found himself thinking that maybe a little belief in what was meant to be wasn't so bad. Still, he would defy even fate for her.

**Pulse**

She was holding on by barely a thread. He cursed to hell the demons that had decided this day would turn out this way. Her breathing was shallow and she was weakening. If he lost her now, there would be hell to pay... then the machine beeped and with it, his hopes rose by a fraction. Maybe she wasn't as weak as she looked.

**First Kiss**

It wasn't his first kiss, but it had been hers. She had gasped against his lips and the contact had sent electricity through her. She had felt her pulse leap and all her senses leave her. He had kissed her to show her what he could do and how dangerous he was to her. With a cheeky smirk, she had pulled him down for seconds...

**Cold**

Winter had always been her least favourite season. She didn't like the cold even though everything did look prettier with snow on it. But when she sat huddled next to him for warmth and he didn't move away, she couldn't help thinking that maybe winter wasn't so bad after all.

**Need**

It had boiled up in him long enough and he had had enough of her thinking she could be innocent around him even when he had warned her. It was time to learn. When he had captured her mouth in a vicious kiss meant to scare her into stopping him, he had been the one surprised to find her just as eager as he was to ease that ache.

**Drunk**

She was like a fine wine – that was the logical explanation. She made him do things that he normally wouldn't, say things he'd never dreamed of, feel things... He couldn't help thinking that if she was as potent as the strongest alcohol, he didn't mind getting drunk.

**Mask**

She was smiling. It looked genuine enough but if he hadn't known her as long as he had, he wouldn't have noticed the mask she was trying to put on in front of him...

**Rose**

Roses were too much of a cliché, he thought to himself as he stopped outside the flower shop. They were too common and fragile, but no less lovely. His mind did not change about them even as he purchased the long-stemmed one in full bloom. She would love it all the more for it's simple nature and for who the bearer of such a gift was.

**Two**

A carnivore needed nobody and craved no company. But, she had explained sitting beside him, even lions hunted in prides. "I don't want a pride," he said in response, "I only need one more."

**Holding Hands**

She had been walking home with him. He had insisted on being in front of her in case of any danger. She had been lost in thought wondering why he was so stoic and immovable and why she loved that about him. The first contact of his fingers against hers brought her right back to the present. It seemed even he got a little lonely too.

**Bribe**

His discipline was his law; it was his mantra and his principle. He would not break a single one of his rules for anyone... but somehow, he seemed to be bending them especially for her. How could he resist when she made such tempting offers...?

**Error**

He had been wrong about her. She had come into his life and turned it upside down. She had been the one inconsistent thing in his life. To think he would have been better without her was an error in his judgement and admitting to it was the hardest thing he had ever or would ever do.

**Appetite**

He groaned, she purred. He bit, she mewled. Together they rose to their own rhythm in a dance older than time seeking, wanting, needing to sate each other's ravenous appetites...

**Refrain**

It was absolutely the hardest thing he had to do not to walk right up to that jerk that treated her like dirt and bite him to death. She wouldn't want him to. The bastard just got lucky. Next time, he wouldn't be.

**Family**

His mother pulled her into her arms and welcomed her like a daughter. Both his sour-faced father and grandfather nodded and proceeded to ignore her, but, Hibari explained later, in their own way they had accepted her too.

**Mischief**

She had that gleam in her eye as she came up to him. He would know that smile anywhere. She had been up to no good and was about to do something rather foolish.

A moment later, she tried to tickle him.

**Hero**

She had dreamed of a knight on a white horse living in a castle who would save her from the clutches of evil and ride off into the sunset with her in his arms. She could happily settle for the lone hero who could make her heart beat a little faster simply by brushing against her...

**Addiction**

Haru laughed as his kisses got more demanding and pulled away meaning to tease him. "Don't be so greedy," she had said even as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm not being greedy," he said and kissed her back into blessed silence. He wasn't being greedy at all. It was something more meaningful than that and more consuming...

**Medicine**

Her fever hadn't gone down yet. She seemed so frail and weak and yet...

He pushed her hair off her wet skin and kissed her forehead. Neither of them could quite understand why her restlessness subsided and her fever finally began to go down after that moment.

**Happiness**

Kusakabe had been with Hibari Kyoya for a long time. He had seen his highs and his lows and knew him better than anyone else. That was why, when Kyo-san had walked into the office and simply sat down to work without asking any questions or demanding reports, Kusakabe wondered what could possibly have put him in such a good mood.

**Perfect**

"I'm not perfect." She blinked and tipped her head to the side in the most endearing way.

"I don't really need you to be," she replied.

**Rope**

*'Lucky Rope' was an ironic name for the one who brought him more misfortune than absolutely necessary and who made her cry so much. He should have been more tactful with his words, the idiot. All he ever brought the family was mishaps. Still, he supposed, the '(Un)lucky Rope' and his herd made for fair game when he was in the mood.

**Eyes**

His grey gaze met hers, unyielding. She crossed her arms and matched his gaze with her own defiant one. She would not be defeated!

**Crossroads**

Dilemmas were thoroughly irritating. The one he found himself in was no different. He was the cloud and the proud carnivore. He would not be tied down. But if he didn't claim her as his in every way possible, he wasn't sure he would be able to rest easy ever again.

**Candy**

The little red box that held the single chocolate truffle that sat on his desk was the first of many he would be bombarded with that day from his many admirers... but it seemed to be the one he was waiting for the most.

**Summer**

The heat was getting to him. He shut his eyes and tried for the third time to get to sleep. A moment later, someone walked into the room and a cool breeze wafted over him a moment later. Opening his eyes, he found her gently fanning him with a magazine. She smiled at him and continued fanning. He shut his eyes and promptly fell asleep.

**Photograph**

She found her photograph in the inner pocket of his jacket and asked him why he would put it in such a strange place. He didn't reply. She would figure out for herself (or not) sooner or later, that it was the place closest to his heart.

**Spoon**

She dipped her spoon into the ice-cream and raised it to her lips. Shutting her eyes, she let the creamy flavour burst in her mouth and drive all her taste buds crazy. She scooped another bit but her hand was stopped by another. Bringing his face closer, he took the ice-cream from her spoon. He met her gaze for a moment then rose and walked away leaving her thoughts scattered at the indirect kiss he had given her.

**Pain**

Nothing could describe the torment of those few minutes that she had thought she would never see him alive again...

**Mirror**

The witch had asked who was fairest in the fairy tale. The mirror had answered that she had a rival. Hibari patted her head and told her not to think about useless things. She was, he thought, _**his**_ fairest after all.

**Normal**

She laughed when her friends said she wasn't normal. Normal was not a word to describe her relationship with him. They were the most unconventional pair after all... but that seemed to be the very best part.

**Failure**

She stared at the monstrosity she had created in the name of baking a cake and sighed in frustration. He would never eat this now... A fork dipped into the cake however and rose to a pair of lips she knew well. He put the fork down and walked away telling her over his shoulder to cut him a slice and bring it up to him. Tearfully she smiled at his retreating back.

**Never Again**

She told him, one night, about how she had thought there were monsters under her bed and she'd been forced to sit huddled at the head of her bed with a flash light all night. She had laughed about it but he knew it had hurt that her parents weren't there. He swore to himself she would never have to go through that again.

**Time**

She clung to him and kissed him back fervently. It had been too long and he would have to leave again soon. Time never seemed to be on their side, but if they had the rest of their lives together, they both felt that it would still not be enough time...

**Dreams**

He had never believed in dreams as some of the stupid more wistful herbivores did. When she had walked by him giving him her most brilliant smile, he had _**almost**_ been tempted just this once to believe as those very herbivores did...

**Friendship**

"Nee, Hibari, can't you do it for me as a friend?" she asked as sweetly as she could hoping he would concede. For the first time in his life he had been taken aback. Nobody had ever called him a friend before.

**Venom**

In trying to stir up trouble, Mukuro had gone and planted a few seeds of doubt in Hibari's head about Haru. He had rushed home despite his better judgement only to find her on the couch having fallen asleep reading one of her favourite books. He sighed as he stroked her hair irritated that he had let that bastard try to get between them. He had better prepare to be bitten to death.

**Remain**

She had fallen asleep next to him. Her soft breathing had calmed him for a few moments, but now he had to leave and find something more constructive to do. As he rose, however, her fingers curled against his shirt. With a sigh, he lay back down beside her. He wouldn't be missed for at least another twenty minutes...

***Apparently, the name Tsunayoshi means 'Lucky Rope'. Thought this would do for that bit since I was very stuck on what to write for the prompt.**


End file.
